


嘿，欢迎回家

by lumingous



Series: 生离死别 [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Depression, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumingous/pseuds/lumingous
Summary: 首发Lofter，这里是备份





	嘿，欢迎回家

**Author's Note:**

> 首发Lofter，这里是备份

**\- 1 - 艾瑞斯·韦斯特**

“嘿，哈尔！欢迎回家！”

身后开门声传来的时候，巴里没有回头，他正小心翼翼的用镊子镊着的盖玻片，试图把它平整的放在刚刚制成的植物切片上。

“……巴里，是我。”来人留着及肩的长发，打理的格外整洁，一个红色小卷轻轻地搭在她的肩上，只是色泽却远不及她年轻的时候那般鲜亮。

“啊，抱歉，我以为是哈尔回来了，”巴里终于放下了他手中的试验器材，把试管一一捋好，摘掉手套，关掉实验专用的白织灯，拉开窗帘，最后才看向来者，“艾瑞斯，又有什么大新闻把我们的记者大人从中城吸引到海滨城了？”

巴里向艾瑞斯笑着，金色的头发在阳光下熠熠生辉，带着从未改变过的温柔，由于岁月的洗刷，他甚至还带上了一点古时贤者才有的超然。

艾瑞斯却差点红了眼睛和鼻头：“哪里有什么大新闻，我连看看老朋友都不可以了么。你刚才在做什么呢？”

“哈尔上个星期把从隔壁扇区带回来的种子种在了后院，我今天早晨给它们浇水的时候才发现院子里植物已经郁郁葱葱的一大片了，便想拿到显微镜下看看这个植物细胞的生长速度。你看，这花多少长得有些像咱们地球上的鸢尾呢，你的最爱。”

“当然。当然。”艾瑞斯轻叹了一口气，慢慢地走进了他，一边笑着点头，一边伸手打算检查桌子上的药盒。

巴里仗着神速力一把扯住艾瑞斯伸来的手，拖拉着将她引到里桌子有几米远的窗边坐下，佯装嬉笑着说道：“我已经按时吃过今天的药了，就不劳烦我们明察秋毫的记者大人检查了。你要喝点什么么？”

“伏特加，纯的，不加冰。”艾瑞斯觉得她此时真的需要一杯烈酒来帮助她强行压下翻涌上来的情绪。然而两三分钟之后，一杯热气腾腾的花草茶送到了她的手中。

“伏特加对身体不好，毕竟年纪都那么大了。”巴里叹了口气，碎碎念的样子似乎是回到了旧日的时光。

艾瑞斯失笑，然后再一次地意识到无论时间的巨轮再怎样地旋转，她面前站着的这位不只是被中城警局警长夸赞次数最多的法证官、曾经最受欢迎的超级英雄，同时还是自己的那个爱照顾人、老妈子一样的好友：“年龄是女人一辈子的痛，艾伦先生，无论她是十岁二十岁还是五六十岁。不是所有人都像你一样青春永驻。”

是的，神速力者不会变老，起码外表上不会，从天劈落的闪电在给予他们速度的同时，也赋予了他们无人能及的恢复能力。由于细胞总能快速恢复到最佳状态，大多数的他们外表上长久地停在了青年或壮年。

只是他们力量的来源令他们一次一次地逃过死神的追捕，却依旧是凡人。

大约在巴里五十来岁的时候，他在某次追逐歹徒时仿佛蓦然忘记了自己的目标，呆愣在了中城的某个小巷中。

当他被察觉到不对的正义联盟找到的时候，巴里已经坐在角落里抱头失神了许久，身边的墙壁被他的拳头捶得稀烂。

时任中城媒体界一把手的艾瑞斯在露易丝·莲恩的帮助下配合着奎恩集团的财力，全力压下了“闪电侠精神失常”的新闻。

一周后，在瞭望塔上的秘密医疗仓里，第二代闪电侠被确诊患有早发性阿尔茨海默症，即早老性痴呆。

联盟用尽了一切手段，氪星的、亚特兰蒂斯的、甚至魔法的，都没能根治巴里的病症。

出于可能会泄漏秘密身份的考虑，巴里退出了正义联盟，婉拒了中城警局局长的挽留，也辞掉了自己母校做客讲师的职务，用许多年来攒下的工资和联盟赞助的资金在海滨的郊区买下了个小院，仿照着他和哈尔年轻时的蜗居的样子修建了一番，侍弄起了花草。

从那天起，能见到巴里并知道他真实身份的人只有三种了——正义联盟中绝对核心的超级英雄、联盟特派的护工，以及被特许进入巴里生活的艾瑞斯。

“所以，到底是什么风把你吹到海滨城来了？”

“你忘记了？我几年前就被派到加州这边常驻了。”

“哦……抱歉，”巴里用手指敲了敲自己的脑袋，他企图在嘴角扯出一个让人不那么担心的笑容，“你知道的，我记忆力不太好。”

艾瑞斯这次真的是不知道该做出什么表情了，她宁愿巴里不笑，也不想看到他笑得如此勉强。

“你最近如何？”

“在海滨城过得还适应么？”

双方都踌躇着开口向对方询问着近况，艾瑞斯倒是坦然的回答了，巴里这次却僵硬了片刻，默默躲开了艾瑞斯注视着他的目光。

寂静在两人身边蔓延了许久，直到先前递到她手上冒着热气的花草茶渐渐变得温凉，巴里才终于再次开口了：“艾瑞斯？”

“嗯？”她一惊，总觉得巴里的语气中带了点恳求。

“你……知道布尼尔祈祷文么？”

“就是‘赐予我平静去接受我无法改变的，赐予我勇气去改变我能改变的，赐予我智慧分辨这两者的区别’的那个？”艾瑞斯记得很清楚，那曾是诺拉·艾伦的座右铭，后来被成为闪电侠的巴里视为引路标似的存在。

“我不想吃药了，艾瑞斯，我不想了。他本就是点燃我勇气的星火，我的平静也一并全都给了他，如今早就消磨殆尽，而智慧……我不再想要智慧去分辨我能否改变的事情了。没了那些药总让我觉得最后一次见到哈尔只是一周前的事情。”巴里趴在艾瑞斯的肩头上，紧紧地握着她的手，表情揣揣，无助得像个孩子。

 

**\- 2 - 布鲁斯·韦恩**

“二代闪电侠失踪了！”这是这两个小时来正义联盟频道里传出的第一句话。

早已退休赋闲在家的布鲁斯·韦恩猛得从躺椅上坐了起来，或许是起身速度太快的缘故，他几乎觉得自己的眼前有些发黑。布鲁斯顾不得自己还是在秘密监听联盟通讯通道的状态，一把按下了说话的按钮：“凯尔？说清楚！”

“呃？布鲁斯么？”年轻的英雄愣了片刻，在确认了信号的确是来自蝙蝠洞之后才继续说道，“中午护工去艾伦宅收拾房间时发现屋子里空无一人了。”现役绿灯侠的声音和他年轻时相比稳重了不少，但他的语气不可谓不焦急，“联盟刚刚派了军火库和钢骨去那里侦查，传过来的消息是门窗没有任何强行闯入的迹象。但是军火库怀疑可能是艾尔伯德·斯旺通过分子振动把他劫持走的，你知道的，那个变态什么都能做得出来。”

“不，不会是他。早在巴里买下那栋房子的时候，我就在它的墙上安装了警报装置，如果有人试图以任何改变分子结构的形式强行进出，无论是正义山、暸望塔还是蝙蝠洞都会收到警报……”布鲁斯略沉吟了片刻又说道，“他大抵是自己离开的，你去查一下海滨城的中央公园附近吧。”

凯尔愣怔了一瞬，复又想到什么似的叹了口气：“果然还是那里么？我让火星女士用心灵感应去查一下吧，但是布鲁斯，如果他真的在那里的话，沃利现在又在外星系赶不回来，你知道没人能……”

“我会亲自去一趟。”布鲁斯打断了凯尔本就不想完成的话语，他从躺椅上默默地站了起来，掸了掸身上并不存在的灰尘，黑大衣如当年的附在蝙蝠战甲上的披风一样重重坠下。他的眼神干净利落，一如往日他下达一个个战斗命令时那样。

海滨城的中央公园几十年如一日的热闹，公园的中心是一个新建起来的大大的喷泉，那是如今孩子们最喜欢的去处，一出了冬天，喷泉四周的笑闹声就从没有停止过。而对于在海滨城住了数十年的老住客而言，立在公园一隅的长椅才是他们的最爱。天气好的时候，不乏有拄着拐杖的老先生和女士选上一个长椅坐下，一边享受从家中带来的三明治，一边在老伴警告的眼神下揪下面包的一角，偷偷的喂给在一旁觅食的鸽子。

自然，在一群白发苍苍的年长者中，顶着一头金发的青年人实在是再显眼不过了。即使没有蝙蝠侠的洞察力，布鲁斯也能在人群中一眼看到他昔日的同伴：“巴里。”

“你是在等我的人么？”巴里面色带着欣喜抬头看向声音传来的方向，却看到一个于他而言颇为意外的来客。对方的表情不似年轻时那样佯装的轻佻，更没有后来中年时那般严苛，他只是简单的站在那里，岁月的厚重感一刀一刀地刻在了他的眉梢眼角。他的唇畔正若有若无地勾着一个清浅的弧度，笑意却完全没有入眼，“蝙……布鲁斯？你怎么来了？”

“联盟里的人说你失踪了，我有些担心。”

说句实话，在布鲁斯长达数十年的义警生涯中，他几乎从未为闪电侠担心过，不是因为巴里后天获得的神速力让他能轻易地跑到地球的另一端躲过危机，而是因为他足够相信巴里与生俱来的心灵的力量——巴里见过足够多的丑恶，却依旧没让一丝一毫的阴霾笼罩上他的灵魂。可向来走一步算十步的布鲁斯没有想到，在他终于放心将蝙蝠披风交给旁人的时候，他曾经最为放心的好友却成了他最放心不下的存在之一。

“我记得留了张纸条……等等，还是我忘记放了？”巴里讷讷地张了张口试图为自己辩驳，“我只是想出来走走。”

布鲁斯皱着眉头说道：“不论如何，联盟的人很关心你，尤其是得知你来到这里之后。我知道这里是……”你们曾最喜欢的聚会地点。

和凯尔一样，布鲁斯没能说完自己的句子。

“我本来只是想去看看哈尔的，但是没想到到了地方之后发现我没有带齐进入那里所需要的审核用的文件。”

“巴里，去看哈尔对你的健康不好，医嘱说你最好不要再受什么刺激了。”布鲁斯的眉头皱得更紧了。

巴里突然转移了话题：“布鲁斯，你知道我们最重要的能力么？让闪电侠们战无不胜的能力。”

“神速力给予了你们无人能及的速度？”

“不，我们的速度的确无人能及，但不只是因为这个。”巴里左手搭上了布鲁斯的肩膀，然后没见到他再做出什么动作，四周却突然变得安静了，连清风吹拂着树叶传来的沙沙声也消失不见。布鲁斯抬眼向远处望去，原本在公园里蹦蹦跳跳的孩子们突然停下了动作，从一旁老人指尖掉出的面包屑更是悬在了半空。他意识到了什么似的回头看向巴里，巴里却对一旁的突变毫不在意，只是着迷般的盯着自己于布鲁斯而言空无一物的掌心：“你看，布鲁斯，我们能看到分秒在指尖流过的每一个瞬间，能在挥手间肆意摆弄时间，让从不为他人停歇的时间为我们所用。然而同样的，只要稍不经意地忘记掌控，眨眼间它便会成为我们的枷锁。”

“什么时候开始的？我记得在在联盟的时候，你的能力还没有这么……猖獗。”他仔细斟酌着词句。

巴里摇了摇头：“我不记得了，我翻了一下近三年的记录也没有找到答案。”

“能抑制么？”布鲁斯问完问题就知道了答案，可说出口的话自然无法收回。

“只能时时人为控制。”巴里平静地扬起右手做了个驱散的动作，他的掌心里仿佛有什么东西悄悄地溜走，孩子们的嬉笑声再次传了过来。

巴里将目光从指尖流淌的时间转到了海滨城几十年如一日的碧蓝色晴空：“布鲁斯，我想去看看哈尔，我怕我再不去见他就再也想不起来那家伙的样子了。”

布鲁斯终于沉默下来了，不是曾经为了威慑他人而故意进行的留白，这是他第二次发自内心地不知道该怎么安慰自己相识数十年的战友。

毫不意外的，布鲁斯记忆深处的巴里浮现在他的眼前。在那场葬礼上的巴里明明依旧是年轻人相貌，看起来却甚至比双鬓早已泛白的布鲁斯要老了四五岁。他呆愣愣的，脸上连一丝表情也没有，眼睛也只是空洞地盯着棺木的方向，可就是无端地让人感受到了无尽的压抑。

那时的巴里也是像如今这样，声音里的波折难寻踪迹，更多的是看不见未来的绝望，让布鲁斯不知如何开口安慰。

“布鲁斯，我失去了我的锚。”十数年前的声音穿越时空，再次在布鲁斯的耳畔回响，总是无所不知的黑暗骑士无法说出在对方眼里，在名为“哈尔”的锚离开之后，巴里这艘巨轮究竟沉浮了多少日月。

“……让奥利弗陪你去一趟瓦尔哈拉墓地吧。”

 

**\- 3 - 奥利弗·奎恩**

奥利弗·奎恩刚认识哈尔的时候就总在想，如果世人认为超人是天边最耀眼的太阳，那一定是因为他们没有见过哈尔·乔丹。那家伙才是那个天空中最明亮、最耀眼的存在。倒不是因为灯团制服几乎是强制性地带有一团绿光，而是因为当人们提起无论哈尔的哪个身份的时候，名字前面总是挂着个“最”的修饰词：最优秀的试飞员、最为外星人喜爱的地球灯侠、世界上最英勇无畏的那人、以及宇宙中最耀眼的意志之绿。就算后来自己加入正义联盟，私下与克拉克相交数十年，奥利弗也依旧是如此认为的。

哈尔·乔丹就合该是这个世界上最耀眼的人物——即使奥利弗清楚地记得自己在哈尔面前对他表达出的都是浓浓的嫌弃之情——他有着最肆意的能力，最张扬的性格，以及最灿烂的笑容。

所以，奥利弗不知道，自己挚友的灵魂是否甘心蜷在身前这一方小小的棺材里，不得动弹。

“嘿，哈尔，我带着巴里来看你了。”奥利弗轻叹道。他的鬓角早就染上了霜色，由于常年奔波的缘由，奥利弗说话的音色也不复从前那般明亮。他站在只有经过无数审核才能进入的墓地里，在墓碑上轻放上了一束花朵 。

扑通——

一声轻响传入了奥利弗的耳中，他叹了一口气，毫不意外地看到了瘫跪在地上睁大了眼睛死死得盯着墓碑的巴里。他真的不知道自己同意巴里的请求，带他来回到这个地方是否是正确的选择。

巴里的眼睛直直的看着已经落上灰尘的墓碑，上面字迹针扎似的钉入他的视线，几乎在他的眼中激出血色。 

哈罗德·“哈尔”·乔丹

巴塞罗谬·亨利·艾伦的法定伴侣

绿灯侠，正义联盟创始人之一

牺牲于执行塞尼斯托军团的卧底任务时1，遗体消失在茫茫宇宙之中，难辨踪迹。

这是最伟大的绿灯侠。他留给后人的鼓舞将长明不减。他是燎原的星火，引发万世光芒。2

本该鲜明的记忆被巴里深埋在他废墟一般的脑海中，他一刀一刀地将那段记忆从脑海深处剜出，以近乎残酷的方式呈在眼前。

彼时在任务与任务之间徘徊而无所事事的哈尔正缠着他聊天，东拉西扯地不知怎么就聊到了死亡这个话题上。

“巴里，如果真的有那么一天的话，我希望是你先走。”哈尔斜倚在巴里的办公桌上，一手抓着材质不明巴掌大小的石块，另一只手上紧紧地握着一把灯戒变出的凿子，像是想要刻下什么图样。

正在工作的、意气风发的中城首席法证官正努力从累得像小山一样高的卷宗中找出罪案的关键信息，他皱了皱眉，带着一副“你今天又在胡思乱想些什么”的眼神回头瞥了一眼自己忽然脑洞大开的伴侣，犹豫了片刻说道：“好吧，如果有那么一天，我也希望是我先走。”

“你说什么？”哈尔的火气一下子就窜了上来。

“我也希望是我先走。”巴里装作满不在乎的样子耸了耸肩。

“巴里·乔丹！收回你刚刚那句话！”

“是艾伦，天才，记得么，当初结婚的时候我俩谁都没改姓！还有我只是满足你的愿望顺着你说罢了，你到底在生气什么？”

“我就是不许！听到了没有！”

“……你说什么就是什么吧。”巴里叹气，将思维收回到眼前的卷宗上，不再理会身后吵吵嚷嚷的存在。

然后两人莫名其妙地开始了为期数周的冷战。

后来他们是如何和好的呢？他不记得了，不过他此时却能清楚地判断出自己从未有比那时还要懊悔的时刻。明明哈尔每年呆在地球上的时间越来越少，他们为什么还会把这些屈指可数的时间荒废在毫无意义的争吵上呢？

他看向奥利弗，把自己的问题问出了声。

多么可悲啊，巴里·艾伦。他想道。连和自己挚爱在一起时的时光都要旁人来帮忙拼凑。

“和好？那还是黛娜和我把你们给哄好的。” 奥利弗低声笑着，这是他自答应巴里回到墓地的请求后第一次笑出声，“哈尔偷偷告诉我他不希望你一个人留在世间孤独终老，而你告诉黛娜，你担心如果是哈尔先走的话他会走得惶恐不安。没想到啊没想到，明明是联盟里的模范情侣，你们居然还能因为这样莫名的事情吵起来，只是……”他的声音想到什么似的蓦地低了下去，不再忍心向巴里说出下面的内容。

“只是什么？”巴里的表情从通红着眼眶转为淡淡的，他仿佛已经预料到奥利弗接下来的话语了。

“只是……这是你们最后一次……吵架。” 奥利弗有些词穷，盯着那行写着“牺牲于执行塞尼斯托军团的卧底任务时”的灰黑色字迹，不知道这种情况下该怎么安慰巴里。

他终于从碎片化了的记忆里拼凑起哈尔离开前的最后那晚的点点滴滴，以及自己对于这个任务的忧心。

“小巴，抱歉我在和你刚吵完架就又要离开你这么久，只是这次欧阿真的需要我。相信我会平安回到地球的，毕竟我还想和你白头到老呢。”他听到哈尔附在自己的耳边轻轻地道着歉，然后在他说出“我原谅你”这四个字之前用深吻止住了自己的话语。

“……等我回来之后你再原谅我也来得及。”巴里几乎还能看到那时哈尔话语末梢挂着的淡淡笑意。

“再然后……”巴里盯着墓碑上哈尔笑得肆意的模样有些发呆，记忆终于一点一点得回溯，“再然后我记得克拉克就问我要了一张哈尔的照片，以及他的一件衣物代替他本人下葬。我便给他了眼前的这张照片 。”

怪不得、怪不得他在收拾房间的时候怎么都找不到哈尔最爱穿着的那件旧飞行员夹克了。

原来是连同记忆一起深埋地底了。

“我还没来得及原谅你呢，哈尔。”他闭起双眼，轻轻地吻上了墓碑上哈尔的照片，照片内和照片外的容颜在旁人看来一如当年绿灯侠和闪电侠的第一张合照上的那样年轻有力，似乎看不到任何岁月流逝的痕迹。

巴里在恍惚间听到有谁在背后低声轻笑，只是他的身旁除了默立的奥利以外再无旁人。

 

**\- 4 - 维克多·斯通**

维克多·斯通自从收到了“四十一号实验完成”的通知后就没从尖端实验室中再走出过了，这是巴里以闪电侠的名义下令要求完成的最后一个项目——神速力提取。

这几年来，尖端实验室的神速力研究组夜以继日试图完成的项目便是这个。可当厚厚的一打实验成果报告交到维克多的手里时，他却居然产生了将其付之一炬的冲动。

维克多清楚的记得在自己在第一次得知这个实验取得显著进展时，他曾兴冲冲地给沃利打了个电话，恭喜他在不远的未来将会拥有一个一劳永逸对付极速教授的方法，因为利用这项新的技术，超级速度的滥用者们终于会失去他们为非作歹的力量了。然而沃利却茫然地表示对这项实验毫不知情，让他才后知后觉地察觉到了不对的地方。

实验的目的很纯粹，仅仅是提取神速力，没有研究神速力提取后对受试者会产生什么样的影响，甚至对提取后的护理没有一丝一毫的兴趣，对待完全抽取超级力量这件事仿佛就和在医院里扎了点病人的指尖血再给他扔块棉团那样随意。

而这个项目从始至终的受试者似乎只有一人——巴里·艾伦。

他用音爆通道传送到了巴里的后院，压抑着自己内心的怀疑，在巴里奇怪的眼神下，几乎要将对方曾经发给实验室的命令甩在他的脸上。

“告诉我，你是怎么想的！”维克多在确认没什么人能听到他们的对话后，直接嚷了出来。

巴里压住了维克多的声音，请他进屋喝杯茶，甚至还笑着和维克多开玩笑，建议他多和烤面包机聊聊人生聊聊理想后才平静地从接过了那张薄薄的实验要求，简单扫了一眼：“四十一号实验？他们进展似乎还不错。”

维克多捏了捏自己仅剩的半边眉骨：“你知道我不是问这个。”

“维克，总有一天，我会不知道自己究竟是谁，联盟里的一代一代的小孩子们也不会知道我是谁的。他们只会知道曾经初代的成员们要求在他们拯救世界之暇，还需要分心照顾一个似乎是永生不死却一无所知的老家伙的。”

“……所以呢？你想为科学献身？然后人为制止自己的生命？”

“有备无患吧。如果哪天老天不眷——虽然我不愿意这么想——让正义的一方失去了拥有超级速度的家伙，我的力量或许能够以另一种方式跨越时间帮助他们。世界虽然没有像需要超人那样需要闪电侠，但是多一个神速力者总是多一点筹码。”

“沃利……知道了么？”维克多几乎不忍心问出这个问题。

巴里沉默了，他的牙齿死死的咬向下唇，片刻过后，丝丝的血液从巴里咬住的地方汨汨地的流出，这是维克多来到之后第一次看到他失态。

“沃利会在需要的时候知道的。那孩子……那孩子是我唯一放心不下的了。”

巴里顿了顿，他转身进了房间，再回来时手上多了一套纸笔。

“这是什么？”

“维克，我想让你做我遗嘱的公证人。不过在那之前，我还有话要留给沃利。”

维克多挣扎着把自己从回忆中扯出，压抑的心情让他在冲动间用拳头狠狠地锤向了桌面，木质的书桌完全经不住超级英雄的奋力一击，瞬间裂成了两段。维克多怔怔地盯着裂口处参差不齐的木屑呆愣了许久，然后终于拨出了巴里的电话：“巴里，对不起。你一直在等的东西有结果了。”

 

**\- 5 - 沃利·韦斯特**

“我很抱歉，沃利，但是你叔叔时日无多了。”接到传讯从楔石城一路跑到蝙蝠洞的现役闪电侠还没来得及停下脚步，便听到了迪克说出的第一句话，然后他一个踉跄，差点把自己直挺挺地掀翻过去。

“我前些日子见到巴里叔叔时他的状态还不错，你们会不会诊断错误了，我知道暸望塔上的技术一贯是全球领先的，但是你们和尖端实验室会诊过了么？我以为他至少还有三五年的时间，不是说这种病症的中期发展很慢么，再加上阿尔滋海默并不是致命性的，是出现什么并发症了么？不不会的，我记得上次检查的时候，他的身体状况依旧处于巅峰期……那是哪家反派又从哪里蹦出来搅局了？天哪这件事你确定么，瑞文了解什么办法吗，毕竟你知道，我们的手段不应该只拘泥于科技上。氪星或者塔马兰星有关于这方面的研究么？凯尔的戒指里有资料么？如果资料太多的话你可以交给我来看，你知道的，神速力附赠的超级阅读速度什么的……”沃利的语速越来越快，起初迪克还能从对方每一句的咬字中摘取几个单词来揣测他的意思，但到后来迪克连关键词都捕捉不到了。

“沃利……我真的很抱歉。”迪克只用了一句几乎算得上气声的声音止住了沃里滔滔不绝的讲话。

沃里瞪大了自己即使成年后还依旧如孩童时一样圆润的眸子，嘴也张得大大的，过了数秒才找回了自己的声音：“他现在的情况究竟是从什么时候开始的？”

“巴里其实很久以前就不想……继续下去了，他这些年等的其实只是一个实验结果，阿尔弗雷德——”迪克转身对一个机械管家模样的AI比划着，而后者片刻后为他送上了一个没有上锁的密码箱和一封还被未打开的信。

“这是什么？”沃里没来得及问巴里到底等的是什么实验，就被迪克催促着打开了那个密码箱。

密码箱中只放了一个婴儿手臂大小的玻璃密封容器，里面被赤金色的流体装地满满的，在蝙蝠洞黑漆漆的墙壁的反衬下显得流光溢彩。

“维克多带来的巴里的遗嘱。他把书房里所有的书籍连同论文交给了雷，把海滨城的那栋房子送给了吉姆·乔丹，把他自己早年写的日记留给了你的艾瑞斯姑姑，把银行里的财产一分为二，一半捐给了联盟另一半则捐给了中城警局。最后，他把这个连带着旁边的这封信留给了你。沃利，这是神速力。”

“神速力？”沃利从没有想过在他们身体里流淌的力量有朝一日也能被抽取出来，他小心翼翼地碰了碰容器的外壁，明明只是玻璃的冰凉温度却让沃利被灼伤一样收回了手指。他转过头不再愿意看向于他而言仿佛装着巴里鲜血一般的流体，然后不安地打开了巴里留给他的那封薄薄的信纸，“这就是你说的巴里叔叔在等着的实验么？为什么？他是觉得我的力量还远不够守护楔石城和中城么？”

信上是巴里的手写体，不复往日的流畅，却依旧工整，信上只有短短的一句话：“沃利，你是我的闪电侠。”

“以防万一的备选项罢了——至少维克是这么告诉我的。沃利，巴里一直都对你充满了信心。”

“迪克，让我见他一面，求你。”沃利原以为自己作为超级英雄，再加上巴里早已确诊的缘故，生老病死的事情他已经看得再透彻不过了，可想不到到了他真的需要面对的时候，内心揪痛的感觉没有丝毫减轻的迹象。

然而迪克却抿了抿唇，与他相交数十年的好友瞬间明白了他的意思：“……巴里叔叔其实已经不在这里了吧。”

迪克默默地点了点头：“这是巴里的意思，在他离开之前，除了必要的送行者以外他谁也不愿意再见了，就连遗嘱上的东西都是维克送来的。或许是因为担心如果见最后一面的话他会做出些不同的选择吧。”

“送行者？”

迪克抬头向上望去，蝙蝠洞里只有黑暗的洞顶：“是克拉克……不，应该说是卡尔。巴里想要息于星辰之间，超人自然是最好的送行者。沃利，真是遗憾啊，你我都被束缚在了地面上。”

 

**\- 6 - 卡尔-艾尔**

“克拉克？你……能听见我的……声音么？”卡尔的耳机中传来了有些虚弱的声音，那声音来自飞船舱内的巴里。

他的确应该是虚弱的，没有谁能在失去了相伴数十年的超能力后还能瞬间健步如飞。

“闪电侠？请问有什么事情需要帮你的么？”他们已经离开地球三分钟了，再有五分钟左右，超人将永久地与他最后一名留在尘世的旧友告别，可永远坚毅的钢铁之躯脸上除了平静再看不出其他。

“克拉克，我有些话……想和你说。”

“自然。”

“你知道么当我第一次发现神速力者……无法变老的时候，我是有些庆幸的，我那时觉得未来……不会只剩你一个人了。虽说我不是……布鲁斯，不能随时随地的……站在你的身旁或对面，为你每时每刻守着一个基线，随时……提醒着你从神子般的身份拥抱回自己人性的那面，可我好歹也算是……你旧日的战友，或许你看着我，就能回忆起一些……联盟里吵吵闹闹的画面，你的未来不会再那么孤寂，只是……我很抱歉。”巴里从口袋中掏出了一张叠地整整齐齐地纸，他小心翼翼的将那张纸打开，用手指的指尖指着先前便写好的文字对着通讯器一字一句认真地念着。

卡尔举着载着巴里的小型飞行舱向着太阳飞去，他的记忆力极好，即使不用X射线去看，巴里的此时会有的低落表情便能清晰地浮现在眼前：“这不是你的错，闪电侠，每个人都有自己的使命和归宿。神奇女侠回到天堂岛上履行她的责任了；亚特兰蒂斯与泽贝尔的关系又开始紧张，海王要安抚臣民，再难出现在地面上；火星猎人如愿以偿地在火星长眠；蝙蝠侠也终于在一年前葬在了他父母的身边；而绿灯侠……“

超人戛然而止的声音被巴里平静地接上：”哈尔离开我们太早了。”

“我很抱歉。”这次轮到卡尔道歉，不只是因为他提及了于普通人而言称得上痛苦的记忆，更是因为他已经能感受到太阳的灼热了。

按照他们光速飞行的速度，似乎只需要一分钟就能到达此行的终点了。

“没有关系，只是……克拉克，照看好世人……照顾好……自己……”巴里的声音渐渐沉了下去，最后，哪怕是拥有超级听力也在难辨析了。

在舱外飞行着的超人沉默了一瞬，然后缓缓地飞入最终使命已成为棺材的飞船。能轻易撼动行星的双手小心翼翼地覆在了巴里的面旁，在对方请求的眼光下一点一点地动作，为他带上了麻醉机。然后静静地看着他缓缓闭上双眼：“巴里，晚安。一觉醒来后，一切都会变好的。”

克拉克呆了半晌才终于咬着牙飞出舱外，别过了头，将载着他昔日最后同伴的飞船缓缓地推入了太阳。

 

**\- 7 - 哈尔·乔丹**

巴里在恍惚间踉跄着走向了那颗属于他们的恒星，炽白色的火舌在他的身边舔舐着，他却不能感受到丝毫被灼伤的痛意。巴里的目光被周身跳跃着的光斑吸引着，甚至看得有些入迷了。

他似乎只发了一瞬间的呆，也似乎经历了沧海桑田，巴里在无边无际白光间分辨出一个缓缓走出的身影。肆意飞扬的棕发，总带着几分戏谑笑意的暖眸，半旧不新的飞行员夹克，指尖那一点不灭的绿色格外地耀眼，足以将灼目的白光一一压下，一如烙印在巴里千疮百孔的大脑中不可磨灭的人的模样。

巴里看到来人带着几分热切的步伐大步地走来，离得越近，那人的走路的速度便越快。在两人离得只有几步之遥的时候，他快步上前，用温暖的双臂紧紧的拥住了巴里，然后用再熟悉不过的腔调附在他的耳边轻笑：“欢迎回家，巴里。”

 

**\- END -**  


 

* * *

注：

1 用的是不义2哈尔的个人结局，但是这篇文章和不义2不是一个时间线上的

2 改自GL Vol.5 #20，原句：这是最伟大的绿灯侠——哈尔·乔丹的传奇故事。他留给后人的鼓舞将长明不减。他是燎原的星火，引发万世光芒

This is about Hal Jordan – the greatest of all the Green Lanterns. The inspiration he left behind continues to burn bright.


End file.
